


Two Out Of Three

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen gets a Valentines Card from an old flame and Arthur is not pleased.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>198 Valentine's Day Card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Out Of Three

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Two Out Of Three  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Elyan/Adara  
**Character/s:** Nurse  
**Summary:** Gwen gets a Valentines Card from an old flame and Arthur is not pleased.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 853  
**Prompt:** 198 Valentine's Day Card.  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #29

**Two Out Of Three**

Gwen had just finished her shift at the hospital and was on the way out the door when the nurse at the admissions desk called out to her.

“Gwen! There's an envelope her with your name on it. It looks like a Valentine.” She waved the pink envelope in the air.

“Thanks. Did you see who left it?” Gwen asked.

“No. It was here when I came on duty. It was probably from Lord Arthur.” She handed Gwen the card. “He’s so romantic.”

Gwen smiled and put the card in her bag without looking at it. “Yes he is. See you tomorrow.” Gwen waved as she left.

Gwen stopped at the market on the way home for some items that she needed for dinner. She made one more stop at the bakery for a cake.

Gwen entered the kitchen from the back door when she got home and put the bags and the cake on the table. She knocked over her work bag as she was putting away the food and things spilled out all over the floor.

“Damn!”  Gwen knelt down to pick things up. She had everything back in her bag when the pink envelope caught her eye. She picked it up and looked at the writing on the front. “That's not Arthur's handwriting.”

She opened the card and looked inside. It has roses and hearts and ‘I love you’ on the front. She looked inside and found Lances signature and invitation to dinner for that night.

Gwen stood up and threw the card on the table then went back to putting things away.

Arthur came into the kitchen and peeked into the cake box. “Black forest cake. Yum.” He sat down at the table, saw the card laying there and picked it up “What's this?”

Gwen turned to take it from him but he held it out of her reach. “It’s nothing. Give it to me.”

Arthur read the name on the inside. “Lance. Merlin told me he was back just a few minutes ago. Where did this come from?”

“It was at the admissions desk when I finished my shift.” Gwen went back to putting the food away. “I didn't look at it. I just shoved it in my bag and assumed it was from you.”

“I didn’t get you a card.” Arthur threw the card back on the table. “Lance is a pain in the arse. Why can't he just leave you alone?”

“I don't know but he is not going to ruin our party tonight.” Gwen went over and put her hands on Arthur's cheeks and kissed him. “I love you and only you.”

“I love you too but he's already ruined my mood.” Arthur stood up. “He had his chance with you but he left to do god knows what god knows where. You weren't important enough for him to stick around so he doesn’t deserve you.”

“Arthur, let it go. What's done is done.” Gwen reached out towards him. “Let him be in the past where he belongs.”

“His timing is annoying.” Arthur huffed.

“Why? Because it’s Valentine’s Day?” Gwen didn’t understand why Arthur was getting so upset.

“No because of this.” Arthur took a ring box out of his pocket and slammed it on the table. “I was going to ask you tonight but now it’s ruined.”

Gwen blinked for a moment to let what he said sink in. She went to Arthur and grabbed him by the shirt. “Ask me now!”

Arthur looked at her like she was a little mental. “Guinevere.....”

“Do it!” Gwen insisted.

Arthur took her hands in his and knelt down in front of her. “Guinevere Leodegrance, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes. Now kiss me.” Gwen laughed.

Arthur kissed her deeply. Gwen reached up and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of his neck to hold him there.

They were still kissing when Merlin came through the door with Morgana on his heels. He stopped short and Morgana ran into his back.

Morgana peeked around Merlin to see why he stopped and grinned. “Merlin, we should give them some privacy.”

Gwen and Arthur stopped kissing and laughed.

The back door opened and Elyan and Adara came in.

“Elyan, stop hovering. The doctor told me to take a walk every day.” Adara stopped fussing at Elyan when she saw they weren't alone.

“What's going on?” Elyan looked at his sister sporting flushed cheeks.

“We are engaged.” Gwen leaned back against Arthur.

“I don't see a ring.” Morgana gave Arthur a challenging look.

“Ring!” Arthur opened the ring box on the table and took out the ring. He slipped it on Gwen’s finger and kissed her hand. He grinned at Morgana.

“Well! Two down, one to go.” Adara took a bottle of water from the sideboard and sat at the table. “So Merlin, when are you going to do it?”

Merlin looked like deer in the headlights when he realized what Adara was asking.

“He'll do it when I tell him to.” Morgana laughed.

Everyone but Merlin laughed. Merlin was still in shock.


End file.
